Love has no Gender
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: Just a short one-shot my friend requested. Hope you like it ! Please R


**Inugami: Hey hey, I'm still trying to get back into the swing of writing fanfics and stuff. So here's a short one-shot that my friend requested. Its my first Naruto fanfiction, so please bare with me. XD Anyways enjoy~!**

* * *

Love Has no Gender

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters from Naruto.

It was a dark and quiet night in the streets of New York. Hinata Hyuga was walking down the side walk for she was headed to a party that night. As she walked slowly towards her friend Sakura's house, she started to feel a little bit uneasy. She had never gone to a party this late at night and she wasn't sure what to expect. She also didn't want to spend a Saturday night sitting at home watching the stars by herself. So she ignored the nagging voice in the back of her head as she walked up to the large apartment building. It wasn't even time for the party to start, and there was already a lot of cars and people around the area.

As she walked up to the door, it suddenly swung open. There before the dark haired girl was her friends Ino and Temari. A twinge of pink formed on the shy girl's face. For some time now, she had a massive crush on her dear friend Temari. She wasn't sure when, but it was a little bit after Naruto had left to travel the world with Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru. Ino already knew that Hinata was in love with Temari, and she had plan to get them alone together. As the party started, Ino, Temari, Sakura and Hinata were all just hanging around the stairs. Everyone else was dancing in the other room, or drinking and smoking outside on the side walk.

While the apartment building started to get a little bit crowded for the four girls, they all decided to head up onto the roof. Unfortunately though, Sakura had to stay down stairs to prevent anything from getting broken or destroyed. While the pink haired girl stayed behind, the other three headed up the dreary stairwell to the roof. It was a perfect night, not too gloomy and there was a beautiful full moon out. The stars were shining brightly, though it was kind of hard to tell with all the New York lights on.

"Ahh that breeze feels ni~ce! It was getting pretty stuffy in there!" Ino said as she sighed contently. The three girls talked about how summer was starting off pretty nicely and how they did on their final exams.

"Ahh, I got a C+ on one of my exams. That dropped my average to a B, Hinata what did you get on your exams?" Temari smiled as she looked at the quiet girl. The young girl's heart raced at the question, though it was so simple. Temari's voice made Hinata's heart melt, even if it was a simple question about grades. How she truly wished Temari would notice her feelings towards the older girl. She was getting all flustered and began to stutter.

"I-I got A's on all of my exams." The girl replied as she tried to hide her now growing blush. Temari didn't notice it, on the other hand Ino smiled slyly as she decided to put her plan into action.

"I'm going to go check up on Sakura. You guys can stay up here okay?" Ino quickly said as she ran back inside and down the stairs. Before Hinata could say anything, the blonde haired girl was already long gone. The dark haired girl's heart began to race and her blush had sky rocketed. Being alone with Temari, on a beautiful night like this. It was the perfect time to confess to her! As she tried to muster up her courage, she was surprised to feel warm arms wrap around her.

"T-Temari! Wh-What is it!" Hinata squeaked in embarrassment . Her expressions were so adorable, Temari just couldn't help herself from teasing the young girl more.

"Hinata...are you lesbian?" Temari quietly asked still holding onto the girl. This question, she would have never imagined Temari to ask her something like that. She couldn't find a voice to speak, so just nodded her head in response. Though it was dark, Temari finally noticed how red Hinata's face had became. The older girl smiled as she turned Hinata's head so that she was looking into her shimmering gray eyes. Hinata tensed up at the action, before she looked deep into Temari's eyes.

"...Temari..I..." Before she could finish her sentence, the beautiful blonde pressed her lips roughly against her's. Hinata, at first was shocked, but she eased up and began to kiss the older girl back. After a while, the two girls separated to finally take a breath. Hinata was completely flustered at this point as she clung onto the back of Temari's shirt.

"I know. I've felt the same way too." Temari whispered as she held onto Hinata around the waist. Before long, the younger girl was fast asleep in her new lover's arms. Temari smiled as she brushed some hair out of the girl's face.

"I love you." Was the last thing the girl uttered as she held the girl in her arms closer.

* * *

**Inugami: So? Good? Bad? Great? Horrible? You tell me. Hope you enjoyed~! This is Inugami signing off once again.**


End file.
